Letters from the Shadows
by Rusbuster
Summary: Rogue realizes that he's in love with Sting, but he doesn't have the courage to confess to him. Instead, Rogue writes a bunch of anonymous love letters as a way of "confessing" to Sting. YAOI. Stingue. One-shot.


**Something I conjured in-between college classes. I do hope you'll like this thing.**

* * *

 **GENERAL POV**

Ever since the Grand Magic Games, Rogue has started developing funny feelings for Sting. He was unsure of what it really meant, and always brushed it off as platonic appreciation for the White Dragon Slayer. The fact that he and Sting were able to do a Unison Raid only reinforced the idea, which he still kept on denying.

First, it was simply appreciating the fact that Sting is a strong Dragon Slayer, and how his Light contrasted with his Shadow, among other reasons like them being the Twin Dragons, an inseparable duo like brothers, and Sting being his best friend.

Then as time passed, Rogue started to think of Sting's cheery behavior in contrast to before, his smile being a radiant sign that's very comforting which stirred something in Rogue, along with his many joyful gestures that he didn't do before. Then it went to appreciating how chiseled Sting's face is, how blue his eyes are, how cute his smile is; thoughts that Rogue immediately attempted to discard as soon as he saw Sting.

Then, according to Rogue, it got "worse"; he started thinking that Sting is really sexy, eyeing him up at times, taking notice of his well-built muscles, his firm pectorals underneath that crop-top that clung to him like a second skin, then lower to his ripped six-pack abs that are exposed, which made Rogue unconsciously lick his lips; then Rogue's eyes landed on Sting's crotch, wondering how "big" he might be. Rogue was immediately mortified by such thoughts, realizing that they're getting worse as time goes.

Then the absolute "worst" part came; Rogue started to dream in his sleep about him and Sting being involved romantically with each other. First, it was them cuddling and the like, a few quick kisses on the lips or cheeks, them holding hands, hugging, sleeping on the same bed..

Then it escalated quickly into very intimate situations with Sting such as heated make-out sessions, feeling up each other, jerking or sucking each other off, to actual sex with Sting either topping or bottoming, complete with all the moans and noises they would make in bed. Said dreams would usually result with Rogue being hard as he wakes up, resorting to jerking off in the bathroom, or him being woken up by Frosch, asking either why he wetted himself, or what's the protruding thing from his pants.

Now, in a Sabertooth where Sting "rules supreme", where anyone can freely express themselves, Rogue has come to a horrifying conclusion about his feelings; he's in love with Sting, and he has no idea on how to deal with it. Even though the Sabertooth under Sting is different from Jiemma's, Rogue doesn't want to take any risks, for they have unforeseen consequences.

* * *

Rogue is currently sitting in the recreational area of Sabertooth's guild hall while reading a book and observing Sting simultaneously, who was arguing with some Magic Council members about excessive property damages amounting to 2 billion Jewels (What could possibly be worth that much?). As much as Rogue tries to repress his feelings, he still needed a conduit to get them out, and he knew it was getting worse and worse by the day. Luckily, Yukino came in the rec room; he got up from his seat and bolted to her, surprising the celestial wizard.

"Hey, Yukino. Can I.. ask you for some advice?"

Rogue asked Yukino sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. With Yukino being one of his much closer friends, he had no problem going to her to ask about stuff. But things like these are worth being nervous about.

"Sure, Rogue. With what?"

Yukino replied, putting all of her attention at Rogue. Him asking for advice is a really rare thing to behold, so Yukino dropped whatever she was doing to hear him out.

"You see, I.. like someone, and I can't think of a way to tell them without them knowing."

Rogue replied sheepishly again, entwining his fingers and blushing red. Rogue's behaviour made Yukino go wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"You like someo-?!"

Yukino squealed out like a giddy schoolgirl in surprise, but not before Rogue placed both of his hands on her mouth to silence her, afraid of getting any unwanted attention.

"Yukino! Please, someone might hear you!"

"Right! Sorry!"

Rogue then released his hands from Yukino's mouth, sighing that no one heard or saw them. Yukino then spoke up out of curiousity.

"Why wouldn't you want them to know, Rogue? Isn't that the point of a confession?"

"I just want to let it all out, but I don't want them to know.. it's a risky move.."

Rogue then thought of all the times he and Sting were together, from their first days in Sabertooth, to being the Twin Dragons, to the Grand Magic Games. They're both inseparable, like brothers. He thought on how a simple confession could ruin all that.

"They might leave me, get disgusted with me, things like that. I already have a stable friendship with them, and I don't want to risk getting that destroyed because of these stupid feelings."

Rogue looked saddened. Yukino placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, smiling lightly.

"Rogue, if they leave you because of that, you're better off without them. You weren't friends in the first place. That's what I think."

Yukino said to Rogue in an attempt to lighten him up, which seemed to work.

"But do you know a way? At least I'd like to see how they would react to stuff like that."

Rogue asked Yukino, still looking for a miraculous answer to his fate.

"Hmm, let me think..."

 **BEAT**

"Oh! I have an idea! Well, an idea I got from Lucy back at Fairy Tail.."

Yukino beamed, giggling a bit. A thing that Yukino picked up from Lucy during their friendly conversations came into her mind.

"What?"

"Love letters!"

Yukino proclaimed victoriously as if she solved the world's most complex math problem.

 **BEAT AGAIN**

"Love letters?"

Rogue said nonchalantly, doubting on how such a cheesy thing would work.

"Yes! Love letters! Label them anonymous too, like secret admirer!"

Yukino said while making mock writing motions and a heart shape, which made Rogue cringe.

"That sounds like something from a cheesy romance novel or show.."

"But I have no ideas. Fine, I'll give it a shot."

Rogue then started to think of what to put in the love letter? Of course, the love is supposed to be included.

"Great! But can I ask who it is?"

"I can't tell you. It's-"

"Come on, Rogue! Pleeeaaase?"

Yukino pleaded to Rogue, giving him some kind of puppy-dog eyes expression, which Rogue couldn't resist.

"Alright, alright, fine. But please don't tell anyone, okay? It would literally be the death of me."

"Of course!"

Rogue then put himself to whispering level with Yukino, leaning just near her ear.

"It's Sting."

Rogue then pulled away quickly, blushing furiously. Yukino just stood in her spot, her face also red and her eyes very wide and mouth agape like before.

"You like Sti-?!"

"Shhhhh! Yukino!"

Rogue placed his hands on Yukino's mouth again, trying to avoid attention for the second time. Sometimes he wonders if he could trust people to not spread things when they squeal almost every time they hear something "juicy". Rogue released his hands from her mouth shortly afterwards.

"Sorry! I honestly thought you liked girls like everyone else! I'm just surprised it's a guy! And Sting, too!"

Yukino sounded like a giddy schoolgirl (Again) on learning that Rogue likes Sting. And of course, she wants to support Rogue on his attempts at Sting. That, or she wants a gay best friend.

"I'm surprised too."

"And do you really think he'll leave you because of that? The worst outcome I can think of is the both of you staying as best friends. You two are the closest people I've seen in the guild, and I don't think Sting would do something very awful because of that."

Rogue thought of the numerous possibilities of what could happen if he outright told Sting, least worst case scenario is Sting ignoring him, worst case is Sting killing him. Maybe the last one was a bit overboard, but you never know.

"I just don't want to take any chances."

Rogue caught sight of Sting approaching the rec area, and immediately went to bolt out.

"I better be off now. See you later, Yukino. Thanks for the advice."

"Umm bye, Rogue? Stay safe!"

Rogue took off, heading back to his room in Sabertooth's dormitory. As he got in his room full of desaturated colors, shutting the door tight, he immediately went to his desk, grabbing a piece of paper to write on, and a pen to write with.

He really needed to get it out.

* * *

 _Sting,_

 _I would like to tell you outright but I can't. I fear it might destroy our already stable friendship, but I'm writing this anyway. This letter may not seem much to you, but to me, it is. I just want to tell you that I've always admired that bright smile of yours, and how cheerful and optimistic you can be at times of strife. It honestly makes me envious, and at the same time, warm inside, knowing how happy you make me without you knowing. In any case, you are my light, and you light up my world, and I love it._

 _I love you._

 _An acquaintance._

Rogue proofread his letter, not wanting any probable cause for humiliation because of a simple misspell, and he made sure his penmanship was at its best, looking very neat and calligraphy-ish.

By the time Rogue was done proofreading his letter, he sent it to Sabertooth's mail, hoping Sting would get it soon. After that, he went to bed and slept soundly, knowing that a major load was taken off him.

* * *

Rogue is currently on papers duty for Sting, since he could be a lazy-ass at times (Most of the time); mostly apology papers due to collateral damage caused by other guild members and some tax papers. While Rogue was signing papers, Sting was shifting through the guild mail, until he came across a particular envelope; Rogue's envelope, which isn't marked "From Rogue Cheney", of course, but "anonymous".

"Oh, another 'love' letter."

Sting sighed as he looked at the letter, gripping it tightly.

"You get love letters? That's new."

"Yeah, I do actually. But most of them say stuff like 'Sting you're super hot let's meet! XOXO' or 'You're so sexy! I love your abs, let's fuck! XXX'. Ughh, it's so fucking tiring and stupid."

Sting groaned at the memory of those letters, which he threw in the trash, if he didn't vaporize it with his Light Magic already.

"Hey, that's your fault."

Rogue said accusingly, pointing to Sting's exposed abs thanks to his crop-top. Rogue can't stand showing so much skin, but why would people do that? Like Sting and his crop-top, Natsu and his vest, and Gray being naked or half naked. Some things, he won't understand, like why he is staring at Sting's abs right now?

"You have a point, but c'mon! I rock it, don't ya think?"

Sting then struck a ridiculous pose which put emphasis on his abs, making Rogue roll his eyes in mock disbelief, with a hint of silent admiration.

"Sure, yeah. Why bother with that letter this time?"

"I dunno. My instincts tell me it's different."

Sting opened Rogue's anonymous letter, and he read it for quite a long time, looking surprised and happy afterwards that a meaningful letter was among the crap of "love" letters.

"So, how was that?"

"I love it."

Rogue felt butterflies in his stomach on hearing Sting say that he loves his letter.

"I wonder who 'An acquaintance' is, though. Definitely not some one-night stand kind of person, I think. I mean, who goes through all this sappy stuff for a one-night stand, right?"

Sting then placed the letter in a drawer with care, carefully closing it.

"Sure? Then why don't you give that person a shot?"

"Rogue giving love advice? Man, that's new!"

"Shut up."

Sting sat down on a couch, stroking his chin as he kept on thinking who 'an acquaintance' might be.

"But this person says as if they know me personally. That or it's some creepy stalker like the blue-haired Fairy Tail girl that's head-over-heels for the naked ice-guy.."

 **BEAT WITH A SPACED-OUT ROGUE**

"..Yukino? Lady Minerva- no wait, scratch that. Do you know anyone else?"

Rogue's face tinted a very slight red as he snapped back to reality. **SLIGHT.**

"Ehrm, could be a guy for all we know."

Rogue felt alarms go off all over his head, along with signs of "This is the end!"; his suggestion could give him away. Said alarms went off with Rogue's still stoic face on display.

"A guy?!"

"Is that a problem for you?"

"I uh, I dunno. Never really felt anything for a guy.."

They stared at each other for some time. Rogue stared because he's eager for answers, and Sting because he's really getting confused.

"So if it is a guy, would you, like, tell them to beat it?"

Louder alarms (Such as a Nuclear Warning Siren) went off in Rogue's head. As much as how curious he might be on Sting's possibility of liking guys.. him.. it could really give him away, if it weren't for Sting's obliviousness.

"Why the questions, Rogue? It's kinda new for you to be interested in my love life."

"Just answer the question, Sting."

"Well... a guy.. that letter? I could.. give him a shot."

That answer lit a spark in Rogue; a spark of hope. Rogue actually thought of confessing to him right now that he wrote the letter, but a big part of him said "NO". His spark lit up with his still stoic demeanor.

"Really? So you wouldn't mind dating a guy?"

"Honestly, no. I've been kinda curious, actually. Being with a guy.."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind.."

Sting eyed Rogue with suspicion, amplifying Rogue's alarms even more.

"Did you write that letter, Rogue?"

Now Sting is starting to catch up. Apparently, all those questions from Rogue sent confirmatory signals to Sting. Rogue went red at his question and stuttered.

"N-no, obviously not."

"You stuttered there, Rogue."

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did."

"I shouldn't have asked anything. I'm going back to work."

Rogue then went back to the papers in front of him, the latest being a reparations letter from a very angry "Townley".

"Hey, you started it."

Sting began having monologues in his head.

"..My smile? That means this person is someone I usually meet or see. Heh, might be a stalker. Ruin our already stable friendship? I only know a few people that think like that.."

His eyes drifted to Rogue.

"The only people that go into that category are Yukino and... Rogue.."

Sting went out of the office to look for Yukino.

* * *

Rogue had his head in the clouds for such a long time, he wasn't able to fill out the reparations paper for Mister Townley, who is probably furious now. Rogue kept on thinking sappy thoughts like him and Sting being together, holding hands and giving quick kisses.. which evolved to heated make-out sessions and sex.. again. And again. **AND AGAIN.**

Rogue covered his very reddened face due to his Not Safe for Work thoughts, which made him bolt out of the office and to his dorm for another letter.

Unbeknownst to Rogue, he left his robe on the chair.

* * *

With two possible people on Sting's probable "acquaintance", he went to investigate said people, the first stop being Yukino, since he wants to save Rogue as the "best for last". Yukino is conveniently in the guild's rec room, with Sting immediately spotting her.

"Hey, Yukino. Can I see your handwriting?"

Sting handed out a paper and pen to Yukino, with the female eying him in confusion.

"Oh, uh sure. What for?"

"Someone's been giving me letters. It doesn't say, but the message says that it's someone close to me.."

Yukino wrote a few sentences down on the paper, Sting eying her handiwork. As soon as she finished, Sting grabbed the paper and analyzed Yukino's handwriting.

"Nope, it's not you."

Sting declared with a rather positive tune? He's happy that it wasn't Yukino?

"Oh? Can I see?"

Sting handed over the letter to Yukino, who went red as soon as he started reading the sappy sentences.. and the handwriting.

"This is Ro-!"

Yukino immediately shutted herself up, notifying herself mentally to not give Rogue's secret away.

"Who?"

Sting was getting suspicious, since he **DID** hear the first part of what Yukino was gonna say.

"Oh nothing. IgottagetgoingnowStingbye!"

Yukino fled the scene, red and giggling. Sting gawked at her as she made a mad dash for the guild doors.

"What?"

With that done with, yet confused, Sting went back to his office to finally poke fun at Rogue about the letter, but to his surprise, the Shadow Dragon already left.

"Oh, Rogue went home already?"

Sting eyed the noticeably reduced amount of pens and paper.

"He's been borrowing some pens lately.. paper too."

Sting noticed Rogue's robe hanging on his chair.

"Huh, he forgot his robe thingy."

Sting grabbed the robe and locked down the office. As he was about to exit the guild hall, he saw Frosch playing around with a toy in the rec room. Sting approached the exceed.

"Heya, Frosch! Ya know where Rogue went? Home?"

"Yep! He says he's really eager to work on another letter!"

The mention of Rogue writing a letter piqued Sting's interest. And his suspicions.

"A letter? What for?"

"For someone! Rogue says he's special!"

That definitely increased Sting's suspicions.

"He?"

"Yep! Rogue says he's very special to him!"

That filled Sting's suspicion meter to 90%.

"Is that so.. Thanks for telling me, Frosch."

"Okay Sting! Fro will stay here for a while."

Sting waved to the exceed, exiting the guild hall. Though why would Rogue leave Frosch alone in the rec room? That's a mystery.

* * *

 _Sting,_

 _Here I am, writing another letter to you. I hope you liked my previous one. Was it too sappy? Am I creeping you out with these? I just want to let you know that I really do love you, that you mean the world to me. You light up my world, Sting. I would be lost if it weren't for you, lost in the darkness forever. I just want to get my feelings out to you, even though I know there's no chance for me to be with you. You being my friend is enough, I don't want to lose you if I were to reveal myself. I'm just scared. Seeing that cocky grin of yours everyday is enough for me._

 _Just be yourself, Sting. I love you._

 _An acquaintance._

Rogue spent an entire day writing that letter, withholding his urge to slam his face in his bed then sleep. A feeling of satisfaction washed him, satisfied that he was able to get that out. He fell asleep on the desk as soon as he finished proofreading the letter.

But unknown to him, and due to him being in a deep sleep in record time, he was unable to hear Sting knocking on his door.

"Rogue? You there?"

Sting rotated the door knob, and it conveniently gave way with a light squeak.

"It's open? That's weird.."

Sting stepped in Rogue's room, his noisy footsteps failing to wake up Rogue.

"Hey Rogue, you left this in the guild hall. And I wanna talk to you about-"

Sting then realized that Rogue was sleeping soundly on his desk, prompting him to immediately hush his voice. He opted to just leave Rogue's cape on his bed, but then he noticed something. Rogue was writing a letter, just as Frosch said. Out of curiosity, Sting went to peek at the letter, curious to know its contents. But then he realized what it was;

It's a love letter, it has the exact same handwriting that the previous love letter has, and most of all, it's being addressed to him.

Rogue? Rogue was the one that sent him the love letter?

Unable to fully comprehend the situation at hand, Sting silently tiptoed out of Rogue's room and closed the door, locking it quietly. But not before quietly snatching the letter from Rogue, wanting to get a good look at it.

As soon as Sting was outside Rogue's room, Sting read the letter thoroughly and thoughtfully; he sat down against a wall, processing the information he just found. Sting's voice and thoughts were shaky and a mess.

"It was Rogue?"

"Rogue.. likes me? Loves me?"

"So.. that's why he asked those questions."

Sting cried, small droplets of tears flowing down his face as he sobbed. But he smiled. He wasn't angry or upset at Rogue for loving him, but he was actually happy about it.

* * *

Rogue woke up, surprisingly well-rested. A feeling of calmness radiating from him, until he realized that his letter's gone, snatched clean from him even though he slept on top of it.

"Oh shit! Shit to Crocus and back!"

Rogue panicked and started to rummage through his room for the letter, messing the room up in the process.

"Where the hell is it?!"

Then Rogue noticed his robe, which he knew he forgot back at the guild hall.

"Didn't I forget that at the guild hall? Unless.."

"Sting left that for you, Rogue! And he took something too!"

Frosch spoke up, pointing at Rogue's robe, then to his horror, he realized what Sting took..

"Oh no."

Rogue bolted for the guild hall, forgetting about his cape and Frosch in the process.

* * *

Rogue crashed through the guild hall's doors, aiming to get to Sting's office before he does, thinking the letter's there. Surprisingly, only a handful of people are present, making Rogue sigh in relief. Then Yukino approached Rogue..

"Hey, Rogue. Sting wants to meet you in his office."

Rogue's alarms are now at "End of the World" levels. Realizing he can't snatch it from him now. He thought of two options; one, face Sting, or two, get a job that lasts a ridiculously long time, say 100 years? That, or cryogenic stasis for 200 years.

"Ehrm, tell him not now, Yukino. I'm busy with something."

Rogue attempted to flee towards the jobs board, but Yukino stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"He says it's urgent, Rogue."

"Tell him I can't!"

"If you won't go to him, he'll go to you, and interrupt whatever it is you're doing. That's what he told me."

Rogue thought of numerous ways to escape the obstacle which was Yukino. He initially thought of going into his shadow form to escape her clutches, but he opted, by accidental chance, to speak instead.

"Okay, fine. Can you accompany me?"

"Sure."

Rogue led himself into the guild master's office, Yukino following behind. Closing the door behind them, Sting got up from his seat, emerging as a very joyous child of sorts.

"Hey, Rogue! There ya are!"

Why is Sting so chipper? Maybe he's high..

"Yukino, can you leave us?"

Why is Sting sending Yukino out? It can only mean one thing..

"Sure, Sting."

Rogue looked at Yukino in horror as she made a "I'm sorry" face, shutting the door behind her. Now it's just Rogue and Sting. Rogue grimaced mentally at what's to come; probably a lecture or something like that.

"What's this about?"

"You forgot your robe, so I brought it back to you."

Rogue sighed in relief that it wasn't about the letter. Maybe it wasn't Sting that took it; that's what Rogue thought..

"So that was you. Thanks."

 **BEAT**

"If that's why you brought me here, I'm going now."

Rogue was about to head out through the door until Sting said something as he held up a piece of paper that looked awfully familiar..

"Looking for this?"

Rogue looked at the piece of paper that Sting was holding up; it was his lost love letter! And Sting was holding it! Oh snap!

"Y-you-!"

"So, you were the one writing me these?"

"N-no! I was just writing in someone's stead!"

"Really? These sound really like ya, Rogue."

"You're mistaken, Sting. Like I said, I'm writing in someone's stead."

"Who? Your shadow?"

"No! Ughh, it's finished and it's meant for you, so just do whatever with it."

Rogue attempted to leave the room, but for some reason the knob won't turn. Sting started to read some details about the letter to Rogue.

"The letters say that this person is afraid of telling me out front because they fear that I might push them away, leave them, kick them out of the guild, even hurt them.."

"..you're the only one with those kind of thoughts, Rogue."

Rogue stopped dead in his tracks, thinking he'd been caught. Sting may be dense, but not THAT dense.

"I'm not the only one that thinks like that."

"You're the only one in this guild, though."

"Just drop it, Sting!"

Rogue's calm demeanor was then replaced by an angry one, determined and hell-bent to end their little discussion. It wasn't just Rogue that flipped, however..

"I want answers, Rogue! Admit it! You wrote these, right?!"

The Twin Dragons glared at each other like they were preparing to pounce the other. Then Rogue broke the silence in an effort to finally end it.

"You want answers?! Fine! It was me! Me! I wrote those damn letters! Happy?!"

Sting could only stare in shock as his best friend, Rogue Cheney, admitted right in front of him that the letter was indeed from him. Seeing is one thing, hearing is another. Sting was at a loss for words, and was feeling emotional for the Shadow Dragon.

"Rogue.."

"Now what are you gonna do, huh Sting?! Kick me out because I'm gay?! Hell, cause I like you?! Maybe it's even because I'm some 'gay-emo-freak'?!"

 **"ROGUE!"**

Sting shouted at the top of his lungs angrily due to Rogue's accusations. His shout effectively shutted up Rogue. Sting went wide-eyed as soon as he realized that the shouted at his best friend, who now thinks that he hates him.

"Forget everything I wrote in those letters. I was wrong."

Rogue said venomously to Sting as he stormed out of the office and the guild hall in his shadow form, effectively preventing Sting from following him.

"Wait! Rogue!"

"I don't hate you.."

Sting just stood frozen into place as tears formed around his eyes. He slumped his back against a wall as he all-out cried.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

Rogue went back to his normal form a few feet from the Sabertooth dormitory building, crying. Coincidentally, it was raining also, and Rogue got drenched on the way to the building. As he got on the floor of the dormitory that his room is in, he saw a figure waiting along his room's door; said figure was Sting, who caught sight of him and immediately ran after him.

"Rogue!"

Rogue fled back down the flight of stairs, going back outside into the rain and walking into whatever direction his feet led him. After a few steps outside, Sting pulled him back through the building's doors, both of them landing on the pavement.

"Idiot. You'll catch a cold."

Rogue can only stare in disbelief as Sting got up and took off his jacket, placing it on Rogue's back.

"What are you doing?"

Rogue asked in confusion as he cringed at Sting's behavior, eyeing him of any suspicious activity, among other things..

"Trying to not make you catch a cold."

Sting said with a forced grin. Sting was half-naked now, making Rogue blush fiercely.

"Seriously, Rogue. What gives?"

In response, Rogue stood in a flash; anger, hurt, all over his face. The blush is still there, though.

"What gives? What gives?! This is what gi-!"

Sting hugged Rogue tightly.

"Rogue. I'm not mad at you, or disgusted at you; none of those! Your letters.. they actually made me feel so warm inside, loved.. It made me feel.. very happy."

"T-they did?"

"Mmhmm."

Sting released Rogue from his hug, opting to cup his cheeks instead.

"Hey, I did say that I'm willing to give guys a shot.. I'm willing to give ya a shot, Rogue."

"R-really?"

Rogue looked away in disbelief, thinking Sting was only doing this out of pity.

"I-I don't believe you-mmphh!"

Sting quickly pressed his lips against Rogue's, the sensation being a very different feeling to both of them. Rogue had numerous dreams of them making out but he never thought it would actually happen. Sting slightly bit Rogue's lower lip, letting his tongue slide into Rogue's mouth, their tongues intertwining in a hot, sensual kiss. As they ran out of breath, they parted, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. If there's one thing Rogue knows now, it's that Sting is a damn good kisser. Ruby eyes gazed into Sapphire ones as they tried taking in what just happened.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Mmhmm.."

Their staring intensified, especially with Sting being half-naked, his biceps, firm six-pack being on display; and Rogue being drenched, his clothes clinging to him like a second skin, showing a rather erotic display of his wet abs, biceps, and chest.

"You're very wet, Rogue. Let's get you out of those clothes?"

Sting traced the wet outlines of Rogue's abs as he lustfully gazed at Rogue's red eyes.

"D-does that mean-?"

Sting immediately snapped out of his lustful fervor on hearing Rogue's stuttering.

"Rogue, no! Unless you want to~.."

"I-, uh.."

"Hey, if you don't wanna screw, but want to do something, we could.. hmm.. heheh."

Sting felt up Rogue's chest through his wet shirt, pinching a nipple, making Rogue moan.

"Ahhh.. w-what?"

"Well, we could.. play with each other?"

 **"WHAT?!"**

"C'mon, Roguey, it'll be fun~."

"But I-"

"You don't want to? Alright, if you're not-"

"No! I want to! I've been having dreams of doing exactly that! It's just that I have no experience on doing... that."

"Then lemme give ya a demonstration then~."

Rogue took his shirt off, his wet and pale muscles being put on display, complete with some of the water all over him flowing throughout the median of his pectorals then spreading throughout the numerous contours of his abs. Sting licked his lips.

"Never knew a guy could be so hot. You, for one~."

"T-the same could be said for you."

Simultaneously, Rogue felt up Sting's dry yet smooth biceps. But before they could go any further, they checked their surroundings; they were still in the dormitory's lobby.

"Sting?"

"Yea?"

"I think we should go to my room."

"Uhh.. right, right. Oh shit.."

"..y-yeah, let's go!"

Rogue led Sting up a flight of stairs, then down a hallway which eventually led to Rogue's one bed unit. As soon as the two were in, Rogue locked the door, then Sting pushed him down on his back on his bed, soon crawling up on him like some predator, hungry for lust.

"H-hey!"

"Ease up, Rogue. Jeez."

Sting pressed his lips against Rogue's, continuing their heated make-out session. They pressed their flustered, muscular bodies against each other, feeling the warmth emanating from each other. Sting pulled away from Rogue after some time of heated kissing.

"Ya alright with this?"

"Yeah, but actually.."

"Hmm?"

Rogue flipped Sting over in one, sudden motion, taking Sting by surprise. Now, Rogue was the one on top of Sting, who gazed at the latter with hungry eyes.

"I was thinking of more like this."

Rogue eyed up Sting's sweaty, toned figure beneath him, making him lick his lips like a feral creature, turning Sting into a nervous, whimpering mess.

"R-Rogue?"

"I wanna screw you. Badly."

"W-what?!"

"You heard me, Sting."

Rogue went to one of Sting's ears and licked his earlobe as one of his hands ghosted over one of Sting's nipples.

"I."

Rogue said huskily to Sting's ear as he pinched said nipple, making him lightly moan.

"Want."

Rogue trailed his other hand along Sting's torso, feeling up his chest then going lower towards his abs.

"To."

Rogue played around a bit with Sting's navel as he licked his earlobe again.

"Fuck."

Rogue's hand went to Sting's crotch, slowly rubbing his hand against it.

"You."

Rogue lightly grabbed Sting's hard crotch, startling him. Then brought himself towards Sting's face, a lustful look on his features.

"So, prepare yourself, White Dragon Slayer. I am going to ravage you."

Rogue said huskily as Sting gulped, not knowing that Rogue had this lust-hungry side of him. Rogue then brought his crotch to Sting's face, his unbuttoned pants showing the dark grey underwear along with Rogue's hard, throbbing dick underneath it.

"Go on."

Sting complied, slowly bringing down Rogue's underwear that held down Rogue's dick. As soon as Rogue's underwear was down, his dick sprang up all erect and leaking precum. Sting eyed the member.

"It's hard.. and twitching.."

"You don't say?"

"Hey, it's my first time too, but I know how it works. And it's not like I sucked cock before, ya know? So you're my first."

"I'm your first?"

"Yup. And it'll be special~."

Sting licked the head of Rogue's dick, making it twitch, then he brought it into his mouth slowly, starting with the head then going with the rest of it. Sting bobbed his head up and down slowly, trying to lick the entirety of Rogue's dick simultaneously as he sucked on it.

"This is your first time? W-wow, you're good!"

Sting gave Rogue a cocky look as he bobbed up and down on his cock. Rogue lightly grabbed Sting's head to thrust him a bit more.

"Oh y-yeah, S-Sting.."

Sting bobbed faster, showing no signs of releasing Rogue's dick.

"Sting... gonna.. -cum!"

Rogue came in Sting's mouth, surprising Sting, and with some of the come leaking through Sting's mouth. As soon as Sting released Rogue's still-hard dick, he came again, this time all over Sting's face. Rogue stared in shock at Sting's cum covered face, which was both embarrassing and erotic at the same time.

"S-sorry!"

"This is.. new."

Rogue stared with wide eyes as he gazed at Sting's cum-covered face, some of it dripping down onto his abs and to the bulge on his underwear.

"Uhh..."

Sting licked away some of the cum on his face, wiping off the rest with his hands, licking them afterwards. Rogue looked at him with a "curious WTF face".

"C'mon, you liked seeing that, don't ya?"

"Uhh, maybe?"

Sting took notice of the cum on his abs, which he then rubbed all over it, then trailed it to the bulge on his underwear.

"Rooogue~."

Sting teased Rogue by rubbing his cum all over the head of his dick, outlining it. Rogue licked his lips then lunged at Sting, grabbing his dick through the underwear. Rogue gazed at Sting's eyes, the lust coming back to him.

"I wanna see you covered in cum."

 **BEAT**

"So straightforward.. jeez. Where's the erotic dirty talk?"

"Shush. And that was already a kind of dirty talk… I think."

Rogue removed Sting's underwear, allowing his cock to spring up freely, which was already leaking a lot of precum. Rogue stroked it a few times then Sting came, his cum coating his chest and abs, with some of it going to his face. Rogue gazed at Sting's cum covered body and drooled at the sight.

"Ahh..hah..This a fetish of yours or something?"

"I think.."

Rogue thought "Yes this must be a fetish of mine" as he thought of more ways of covering Sting with their cum before screwing him. A thought came to him..

"I wanna try something."

Rogue sat up and straddled Sting, grinding his hard and leaking dick against Sting's. Rogue then grabbed them both with one hand and started to stroke them simultaneously.

"F-frotting? Nggh.. Rogue.."

"I think that's what it's called."

Rogue stroked both of their dicks off as he continued to grind on Sting, making him moan. Rogue stroked faster and faster until he started to feel like climaxing, which made him push Sting on his back, so both of their dicks would be facing him.

"Rogue?"

"I did say that I'm gonna cover you in cum."

With one, long stroke, both of them climaxed, the white stuff splattering all over Sting's torso, effectively covering his chest and abs with cum. Rogue played around with Sting's cum-covered body, feeling him up all over as he rubbed and spreaded the white stuff all over his body, notably on his nipples, which Rogue bent down on one and sucked on while pinching the other.

"Aaahh.."

"Sting, you're so damn hot."

Rogue then tweaked and sucked on the other nipple, changing places. As soon as he was done playing with Sting's nipples, he coated one of his fingers with the cum from Sting's body and sent it down to Sting's entrance, stretching it.

"Aaah! Rogue!"

"Surprised? I did say as well that I will be ravaging you."

"You could've told me that you're gonna do it now!"

"Right, sorry."

Rogue added another finger, effectively scissoring Sting's asshole. He continuously stretched Sting's hole as he added another finger, making it three.

"Just put it in, Rogue!"

"I have to prepare you, Sting. Otherwise, it WILL hurt."

Sting grabbed Rogue's hand that's scissoring him.

"Just. Do. It."

"Your funeral."

With that, Rogue removed his fingers and coated them with the cum from Sting's body, then rubbing it all over his cock for lubricant. He positioned his length right in front of Sting's hole.

"If it hurts. Don't say that I didn't warn you."

Rogue entered slowly, the head disappearing into the hole, eliciting wanton screams from Sting. Rogue pressed his full length in, hitting Sting's sweet spot immediately.

"Aaaah! Rogue!"

Rogue thrusted back and forth slowly, then progressively going faster. Sting continued generating lewd moans as Rogue penetrated into him deeper and faster.

"I am gonna ravage you, White Dragon!"

"Y-yeah! T-there! Faster!"

Rogue cupped Sting's face with one hand, and tweaked one of Sting's nipples with the other. Rogue then kissed Sting, a mess of saliva and tongues clashing, their breaths mingling and in sync with Rogue's thrusting. Rogue was now moving really fast..

"Can I? Inside you?"

"Y-yeah.. I'm close too.."

"I-I'm.. coming!"

With one final thrust, Rogue came in Sting's asshole, with Sting soon following, the semen spraying all over his chest. Soon after, Rogue collapsed on top of Sting's cum-covered form, both of them heavily panting from the activity that they have just finished. Rogue got off Sting, some of the cum from the White Dragon's body transferring to him, to Rogue's amusement and disgust at the same time. Rogue took hold of one of Sting's hands, gripping it tightly. Rogue's face reddened to a really dark shade as he prepared himself to ask Sting a question.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Sting slowly turned to face Rogue, tired yet sapphire eyes gazed into Rogue's ruby ones. With a sincere look on his face, Sting replied..

"Already am."

Rogue gave Sting a meek yet sincere smile, and went to hug the White Dragon, despite getting covered in more cum. As they ceased hugging, they faced each other, resting on their sides with their chests touching.

"You don't wanna clean up first?"

"Too tired.."

"Alright, Sting. Goodnight."

And Sting gave Rogue a quick peck on the nose.

"Goodnight, Rogue."

* * *

The next day, Sting and Rogue slept still side-by-side, Sting's head resting on Rogue's chest, ascending and descending along with Rogue's breaths. A small amount of sunlight made its way to Sting's eyes, slowly waking him up. Sting sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly, Lector busted through the bedroom door, all cheery while holding some weird object in one of his paws.

"Hey, Sting! I found this really cool thing that you might-"

Lector eyed Sting, finally noticing that the White Dragon Slayer was indeed naked, with only a small portion of the blanket covering his crotch. On noticing Lector's sudden arrival, Sting mustered his best poker face, only ruined by his stuttering and nervous smile.

"H-hey, Lector!"

"Sting, why're you naked?"

Lector, who was in a mortified state, questioned Sting on his state of undress. Frosch stepped in the room, holding another weird, yet glowing, object. Lector and Frosch went up to one of the nightstands, Sting still eyeing them nervously. From there, they saw Rogue, naked like Sting, but still sleeping peacefully, undeterred by their conversation. Lector went wide-eyed in a creeped-out manner.

"And why is Rogue naked and beside you?"

 **BEAT**

"Fro thinks Rogue likes Sting! And Sting likes Rogue!"

Frosch said in the most cheery tone one could muster, creeping-out Lector enormously.

"H-huh?!"

"Heheh, yeah. Something like that."

Sting scratched the back of his head out of nervousness. He threw Lector a smile, which made said Exceed go for the door, grabbing Frosch in the process. Sting waved at Lector.

"Lector, how did you know I was here?"

"You weren't at your room or at the guild hall, so I thought you might be here at Rogue's."

"Oh, okay."

Sting threw Lector a facial expression that said " . Unless you wanna see us naked.", which was immediately received by the maroon Exceed.

"Okaaaay, I get it now! I'll pretend I didn't see you two naked. I'll take care of Frosch."

Frosch's head stuck out through a small opening in the still open door.

"You happy twooooo~."

Frosch's sing-song voice reverberated throughout the room as Lector grabbed Frosch again, closing the door in the process.

Sting sighed thankfully that the drama was over. Beside him, Rogue stirred and sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes. Sting threw himself on Rogue's lap, hugging his lower torso.

"Heeey Roguey~."

"Morning to you too."

Sting released his clutches from Rogue, who got up from the bed, grabbing his clothes from the floor. Sting stared at Rogue's butt as the Shadow Dragon reached for his boxers.

 _DAT ASS_

"You're staring, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. So?"

Rogue pulled up his boxers, earning a dissatisfied sigh from Sting. Rogue picked up the rest of his clothes, and got dressed.

"Get dressed, you idiot. We have a routine visit to Fairy Tail today, and you have a meeting with Master Makarov."

Rogue got a glance of Sting; there is cum all over his body, dry and wet, especially on his abs and chest, with some on his face. Of course, his ass must be leaking. How could he not notice the sticky stuff on him, IN him? Maybe that's why Lector looked so mortified.

"No, wait. Get cleaned first."

"No fair! You gotta have some stuff on ya too!"

"I took a bath earlier. Get yourself get cleaned up. I'll prepare some food."

As Rogue took off for the kitchen, Sting noticed a letter on the nightstand. Out of curiousity, he picked it up, and read its contents:

 _Sting,_

 _I just want to thank you for proving me wrong. I actually thought that you would hurt me, leave me, for being myself, for showing you how I feel about you, and today you have proved me wrong by staying by my side, and I thank you for that. Most of all, I am truly happy that you have agreed to being my boyfriend. I always thought you were straight, but when you told me that you would give whoever wrote the first letter a chance, even if the writer is male, it gave me hope; it allowed me to continue believing that we could actually be together, and now here we are; boyfriends. Together._

 _You have my eternal gratitude, Sting. Stay by my side as I'll stay by yours._

 _I love you._

 _Rogue._

Sting cried from all the touchy feelings he developed for Rogue just from the letter, especially from the fact that "Rogue" now replaced "An acquaintance".

"So, he really loves me that much. I'll love him just as much!"

From his peripheral vision, Sting saw a line of words on the bottom of the letter, which made him repress a laugh.

 _P.S. - Shower. Now. Or I'm dragging your ass to Fairy Tail while you're covered in semen._

The day progressed without disaster; Sting showered, Rogue prepared some breakfast for the two of them, then they talked about their relationship, especially about the sappy letter Rogue wrote. Then it was time to go to Fairy Tail. Sting looked way too happy for the day, yet Rogue retained his typical laid-back appearance.

* * *

Later that day, Sting and Rogue arrived at Fairy Tail for that routine visit to Fairy Tail, and for Sting's meeting with Makarov. Sting walked.. kinda funny, but it was a "blink and you'll miss it" kind of limping.

"Heya guys!"

Though as soon as Sting and Rogue came into view of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers, they all had varying levels of surprise on their faces; Natsu stared at the two in confusion, Gajeel spat his iron out in surprise, Wendy giggled, and Laxus went wide-eyed at the two.

"Huh? Something wrong?"

Sting and Rogue looked all over each other to see if something was out of place between them, but they found nothing, apparently. That is..

"You two, uhh, smell funny?"

Natsu said to the two as he sniffed the air around them.

"What?"

The Twin Dragons said in unison. Afterwards, Gajeel burst out in laughter.

"GAHAHAHAHA! These two scr-!"

The other dragon slayers stared him down before he could finish, glaring holes into his eyes. In unison, they all told Gajeel to hush, who just shrugged it off.

 **"HUSH."**

"Ghh, fine."

Gray sniffed the air, trying to find whatever it is the dragon slayers are able to smell, to no avail.

"Smell what? I don't smell anything."

"It's a dragon slayer thing, popsicle. But you'll get it sometime."

"Ha! Like you'll-.. What?"

"You'll get it sometime."

Gray looked at Natsu dumbfounded. Natsu grinned at him then "playfully" punched him on his shoulder.

"Fine. Whatever that means."

The Fairy Tail dragon slayers then whooshed Sting and Rogue away to a back room in the guild hall for questioning. They locked the door shut as they entered the room which appeared to be a supply closet. They sniffed the air again for the smell, which was tainted with a hint of cleaning chemicals.

"That is a really damn strong scent."

Laxus said as he sniffed the air, then coughing due to the chemicals in the room.

"Really smells like the both of you."

Natsu said as he finished sniffing the air around him, with no coughing fit though.

"Are you sure that's not the chlorine?"

Sting attempted to weasel him and Rogue out of the curious clutches of the Fairy Tail dragon slayers to no avail.

"No."

The Fairy Tail dragon slayers said in unison. Gajeel was grinning as if he was trying to hold back on laughing again, which he was. Gajeel then exploded in a laughing fit.

 **"GAHAHAHA! YOU TWO DID SCREW! OH MAN!"**

Sting and Rogue just stared at Gajeel with blank expressions in response.

"Fine. So what if we did? Got a problem?"

Sting questioned the iron dragon, an angry glare being directed at him in case he didn't view them "acceptable" as such.

"Nah, nah. This is just too rich to not laugh at. And I knew you walked funny, gihi."

Gajeel's laughter died down, along with Sting's anger, although it got replaced with irritation instead. Then Wendy approached the Twin Dragons, smiling.

"Just.. make sure it lasts forever, it is a Dragon Slayer bond."

"Yeah, we know."

Rogue draped a hand over Sting's shoulder.

"And we'll make sure of it."

Sting placed a hand on Rogue's waist, which pulled the Shadow Dragon slightly closer to Sting.

The dragon slayers chatted for a while in the small room, but due to the annoying smell of the cleaning chemicals, Natsu threw them out of the room and burned them. Then they continued talking about dragon slayer stuff, until a particular question was asked..

"Kids?"

Gajeel looked like he asked that to deliberately mess with the Twin Dragons, evident by his strained facial features, indicating he's trying very hard to not laugh out loud again.

"What. The. Fuck."

The Twin Dragons stared at each other then to Gajeel with pure "WTF" faces. Natsu snickered, though. Gajeel was definitely messing with them.

"What do you think, smartass? They're both guys!"

Laxus chastised the iron dragon, earning a cocky grin from said dragon. Sting just went with it to tease Rogue. Sting did a "rainbow" gesture with his hands.

"Maaaagic! Could be possible one way or another, eh Rogue?"

The statement elicited a look of horror from Rogue, who, if ever, possible or not, will never be willing to carry kids. Rogue is grateful that such technology or magic doesn't exist, for male pregnancy shook him to his core, especially if he was the potential carrier. That would turn Fiore's heads.

"Quit it, you're being creepy."

Rogue glared holes at Sting for the statement, eliciting a raised hands gesture of mock defeat from Sting.

"Sheesh alright, mister killjoy."

They continued on with their discussions. Natsu was really interested on learning more about dragon slayer relationships for some reason. Soon after, they filed out of the room. Sting waved at the Fairy Tail dragon slayers.

"Hey, thanks you guys."

"For what?"

Natsu cocked his head to one side to look at Sting.

"Ya know, for not being asses about us being together."

"No problem, you guys! You're our comrades! Uh, see ya!"

Natsu gleefully declared to the Twin Dragons, then he rushed off in a flash.

"Gee, thanks Natsu."

As Natsu disappeared into the hallway, Wendy approached the two with a happy look on her face. Sting knelt down to Wendy's level.

"Your bonds are forever, so be happy, you two!"

"We will be. Thanks, Wendy."

As Wendy walked away, Sting got up and Laxus approached him, going to his eye level.

"No funny stuff around our guild, got it?"

Laxus warned the White Dragon as he pointed at him, knowing that he would be the one more likely to initiate such activities, if ever. He glared at Sting, making him slightly nervous.

"We'll be smelling it forever if you do that around here. Ughh."

Gajeel then coughed from the smell of both Sting and Rogue's scent mixed with the traces of the cleaning chemical. Gajeel and Laxus disappeared into the hallway afterwards.

"So much for not being asses, eh Rogue?"

"We heard that!"

Laxus and Gajeel shouted from the other end of the hallway. Sting snickered and Rogue sighed at the outburst.

"Hihi."

"What now?"

"Well, I gotta discuss some things with Makarov. Can you wait?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yeah, you do! You're my boyfriend, not my slave!"

Sting lightly elbowed Rogue

"Mmhmm, okay."

Sting and Rogue walked through the hallway. One of Sting's hands snaked its way to Rogue's waist and pulled him closer to the point that they're making bodily contact.

"What? Want a hug?"

"Actually, yeah."

Sting hugged Rogue as they walked, resting his head on Rogue's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the shadow dragon. They walked, still hugging, then they stopped at the main hall's entrance. Sting held Rogue's hands, and playfully swung them around.

"We'll take it slow, alright?"

"Sure, sex without dating is definitely slow."

 **BEAT**

"Why do you always kill the mood?"

"That's just you."

Sting laughed, then he looked at a clock on the wall as he realized what time it was, which screamed **"GET TO MAKAROV'S OFFICE NOW!"** ; he's now late due to the little "confrontation" earlier.

"Heheh alright, Rogue. I gotta get to Makarov now. Love ya!"

Sting planted a chaste kiss on Rogue's cheek as he rushed off to Makarov's office. Sting waved at Rogue cheerfully, who gave a slow wave in response.

"Love you too, idiot."

Rogue watched as Sting gleefully ran to Master Makarov's office, placing a hand over the cheek Sting kissed. Rogue sat down on a bench and contemplated on what could've happened if he never wrote those letters, if he didn't take Yukino's advice; he even thought of the possible outcomes if Sting was straight or a complete homophobe, which he didn't turn out to be, to Rogue's relief, especially with the latter. With those negative thoughts aside, he could only think of the happy things in store for them, it's like his dreams (or "nightmares") have come true. And it was all thanks to a bunch of sappy love letters that Sting, a cheery, caring blond with a spiky mess of blond hair and rock-hard muscles and abs, will be there to fulfill his needs for hugs, kisses, to some more.. private stuff.

Thanks to Yukino, Sting is now his boyfriend. He definitely has to get something for her as a "thank you" gift.

"Perhaps a key..."

* * *

 **Sooo, what did you guys think of this? Please, do tell me!**


End file.
